


parallel reality

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, Friendship, Gen, Violence, member love, member whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Nishikido becomes the ‘N’ in KAT-TUN.





	parallel reality

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“It’s just not working out.”

Maru slumps in his chair, eyes downcast, trying to look as miserable as he can. It was kind of inevitable that he would be fired one day; after all, he can’t compare to the extraordinariness of the other five in his group. In a way he’s kind of relieved, now he can go home and get a real job and find a nice girl who will like him for him. Maybe. He hasn’t thought that far ahead yet. Perhaps he’ll just get a dog.

“… The switch will be effective immediately.”

“Eh?” Maru’s head jerks up, regarding his manager the way he looks at Jin when he’s speaking English. “The switch?”

“See, this is what I mean.” Manager-san doesn’t look exasperated, more concerned than anything. “You’re spacing out. Losing enthusiasm. Anymore time in KAT-TUN and you might be a zombie. It will be better for you to be surrounded by people who have the same goals.”

Confusion aside, Maru ponders what the goals of his current bandmates actually are. Other than competing with each other to become The Sluttiest of Them All and the lifelong aspiration to be between Gackt’s sheets (guess who), Maru can’t really think of anything.

“We’ll have to use your pre-recorded beat-boxing tracks for the old songs, of course,” Manager-san is saying. “But Akanishi-kun is willing to learn and will be replacing you in that aspect in the future.”

Maru makes a face at the thought of Jin trying to beat-box, but he supposes there are worse things in this world. Like Junno trying to beat-box.

Manager-san frowns at Maru’s expression. “Don’t worry, Nakamaru-kun. Everything will be fine. You and Nishikido-kun have very similar vocal ranges -”

“Nishikido!” Maru exclaims, eyes widening at the thought of spending the rest of his career in Kanjani8. He’s not even Kansai! And the costumes… Maru brings his hands to his face and resists the urge to cry.

He’s looking forward to conspiring with Maruyama to confuse everyone, though. That guy is alright, even if he’s a little crazy.

“The dances shouldn’t be too hard to learn,” Manager-san goes on, ignoring Maru’s look of horror. “This group has started moving in the same direction as KAT-TUN as far as the nature of the moves, so you should pick it up just fine.”

Maru wrinkles his nose as he tries to imagine Kanjani8 – plus him! – rolling their hips sluttily and doing complicated popping moves that really only Akanishi and sometimes Koki can pull off.

“And from what I understand, a good friend of yours is in this group, and three others are in university as well. We all feel that it will be better for you to be in this kind of atmosphere.”

Maru nods politely. When Manager-san says “we all feel,” it means that the orders have come from higher up and his hands are tied. Maru has no choice; he’s moving to Osaka. He won’t get to perform duets with Koki anymore or beat-box and he’ll have to learn to sing enka and wear even uglier costumes and look at Hina’s teeth on a daily basis. And this summer he’ll get his ass kicked in Dream Boys instead of the other way around.

A lone tear falls down his cheek. His parents’ house is sounding better by the second, even if his sister is a huge fangirl who keeps trying to use him to get into Jin’s pants. Ew.

Then Manager-san’s words hit him. Good friend? Three of them in university? _Those_ guys?

“Cheer up, Nakamaru-kun,” Manager-san says brightly. “NewS is used to change. They’ll help you get settled in easily.”

It takes Maru a couple seconds to realize that his face is hurting from how hard he’s smiling.

.

“Fuck you,” Ryo greets the room, glaring at everyone in attendance.

The others don’t even look at him. Ueda, however, looks like he could spontaneously explode into flames with the pure hate radiating from his being.

“Fuck you too,” Jin replies as an afterthought, smirking at the innuendo.

Ryo nods. Good to know they understand each other.

He gives it three days – tops – before he’s instated as KAT-TUN’s new leader.

.

Maru looks up into Tegoshi’s sad, wide eyes. “Where is Ryo-tan?”

It’s like talking to a child whose father just left. “Um…” Maru clears his throat, wondering if he should be the one to break the news. “He was needed in my group.”

“Needed?” Tegoshi looks hopeful, like everything would be okay if Ryo went to KAT-TUN for the greater good of all humanity.

“Yes,” Maru says certainly. “My group is unhappy and Nishikido-kun was sent over there to… um… share some of your member love!”

Tegoshi raises an eyebrow. “They should have sent Kei-chan then, shouldn’t they?”

“Then you would have Kame,” Maru points out. “It gets complicated when you have to match letters.”

Tegoshi eyes him thoughtfully. “Kamenashi-kun would be better, I think.”

Maru frowns, but inwardly he agrees.

Shrugging, Tegoshi looks down and appears to be sizing up Maru’s thighs. Maru shifts uncomfortably under the scrutiny and almost loses his breath when Tegoshi plops into his lap, scooting around as he situates himself.

Tegoshi sighs and curls up against Maru’s shoulder. “You’ll do.”

.

Ueda tosses a garment bag at Ryo and seethes as he watches the other look at it, daring him to complain.

“We had to have it altered for midgets,” Jin says.

Koki’s grinning, happy he’s not the shortest anymore.

Scratching his ear with his middle finger, Ryo holds up the costume and makes a noise of acknowledgement.

Junno flails up to them, placing himself conveniently between Ueda and Ryo. “It’s not that bad, Nishikido-kun. It will look better with all six of us together, right?”

“What are you talking about, stupid Taguchi?” Ryo snaps. “There aren’t even any feathers on it. It’s fine.”

Behind him, Junno swears that he hears Ueda grumbling about adding feathers to their next costumes.

.

“Nakamaru-kun!” Koyama squeals, falling over himself to get to Nakamaru and present him with a fruit basket. “Welcome! Have you had breakfast yet?”

Maru blinks. “I didn’t have time -”

Koyama gasps. “That’s not good! Are you usually rushed in the morning? I can start making an extra bowl for you, if you want. It won’t be any bother at all. For now, do you like bananas?”

“I like bananas,” Maru replies mechanically, a little dazed at all of this special attention.

“Yay!” Koyama says happily, thrusting the basket out more like Maru hadn’t seen it or something. “Have a banana. You should have something in your belly or you won’t do your best.”

Massu grunts his agreement from across the room, where he’s doing warm-up stretches while balancing a pastry in his mouth.

“Koyama,” Shige says gently from the couch, casually flipping the page of what looks like a large and scary textbook. “Remember that conversation we had about coming on too strongly to people?”

Koyama gasps for a second time and fixes Shige with a scandalized look. “Shige shouldn’t discuss those kinds of things when we are not alone!”

Shige looks confused, but Tegoshi cracks up and Maru is highly amused.

“Please have a banana,” Koyama pleads, red-faced, and Tegoshi laughs harder.

.

When the announcement is made, five-sixths of KAT-TUN is pissed off. Ryo is pissed that there was no mention of him overthrowing Ueda, and the only reason Junno is happy is because for once his group is bonding together over the official explanation for Nakamaru and Nishikido’s switch.

“They make us out to be uneducated assholes,” Kame says angrily, throwing the paper aside and sighing at the unfairness of life and the fact that his hair is flat.

“We totally supported him,” Jin mumbles sadly, playing with his cell phone. “I was even helping him with his English!”

Koki sniffles and doesn’t look at anyone, not feeling so hard and gangsta anymore after the accusation that he doesn’t pay attention to his best friend’s needs.

Ueda flicks Ryo in the back of the head and shoves the paper in his face. “You know you’re an uneducated asshole too, right?”

Ryo rolls his eyes. “I’m only here because my surname starts with N.”

Jin and Ueda glare.

“All right,” Kame says reluctantly. “Let’s just get back to work so that Nishikido-kun can learn the dance moves.”

“What dance moves?” Ryo asks sarcastically. “I already know how to be slutty. I don’t even really have to sing, do I? Does Nakamaru even get any solo lines?”

To Ueda’s surprise, punch number one is thrown by Koki.

.

In Maru’s first performance with NewS, he actually gets to sing. A lot. _By himself_. It’s a song that’s already been recorded and they all agreed that Maru can carry Ryo’s lines just fine on his own. He’s so nervous, already strung out from staying up all night studying for a test this morning and not being able to catch a nap after because of last-minute rehearsals.

“How do you do it?” he asks Shige backstage. “You have more homework than I do.”

“You’ll see,” Shige says, pointing to Yamapi.

Maru’s new leader is more worn out than anyone, but the makeup team does their job and somehow he’s actually glowing. He stands before the other five and pumps his fist in the air, smiling hopefully despite his obvious fatigue. “Let’s do our best!” he says excitedly. “We’ve worked hard for this. We have to prove to our fans that we can handle anything that’s thrown at us. No matter what happens, NewS is the strongest together!”

Maru’s fist is in the air along with everyone else’s (Koyama’s crying), and he feels enlightened and motivated by Yamapi’s tone alone. As they march out onto the stage, Shige turns around and gives him a knowing look. “See?”

“He’s a very good leader,” Maru comments.

“It’s not that,” Shige says. “Yamashita-kun has more going on than the rest of us put together. If he can do it with a smile on his face, certainly we can too.”

That day, Maru has the best performance of his life.

.

KAT-TUN stops getting invited for interviews after punch number five happens on national TV. It’s from Koki again, who appears to see red every time Ryo has something mean to say about Maru. This time it was Ryo saying that he liked being in KAT-TUN because taking over Nakamaru’s spot meant doing pretty much nothing except looking at the rest of their ugly faces.

“This isn’t working out,” Ryo tells his manager over the phone during his allotted five minutes a week.

“Too bad,” Manager-ass replies.

“If they keep hitting me,” Ryo says gravely, “they will ruin my handsome face and you won’t make as much money.”

Manager-dick sighs. “Okay, tell me everything.”

Ryo smirks. “Well, first of all -”

“Time’s up! Same time next week.” _Click_.

When Ryo returns to the practice room, he picks a fight with Ueda and this time he hits back.

.

Maru shows up late to practice every day, but Yamapi’s even later so nobody bats an eye. He’s frowning when Yamapi walks in and has the paper snatched out of his hands as Yamapi straddles the chair in front of him and gives him his full attention. “Talk to me.”

Maru looks at his hands. “I’m worried about my old bandmates.”

Yamapi’s sigh is more of agreement than annoyance. “Have you talked to any of them?”

“They won’t return my calls,” Maru admits sadly. “And seeing this news isn’t any better.”

Yamapi notices the paper clutched in his hands and peers at it. “KAT-TUN’s not having a dome concert this year?” Yamapi reacts loudly. “That’s not possible! Why didn’t Jin tell me?”

Tegoshi makes a noise like he knows exactly why Jin isn’t talking to Yamapi about work, and Maru thinks that they have some kind of unspoken language that only the two of them can understand. Yamapi nods and rubs his chin, thinking, until he snaps his fingers and lights up. “That’s it! We need a scandal.”

“What?” Maru asks incredulously.

“What can I do…” Yamapi continues talking to himself, looking at his fingernails. “If they won’t switch you back for Ryo-chan getting beat up daily, it has to be something stronger, maybe something controversial…”

“I want to go back?” Maru asks out loud, like he’s not sure.

“You have to go back,” Yamapi says sternly. “KAT-TUN is incomplete without you.”

“But I barely make a difference,” Maru protests.

Yamapi points to the paper. “ _Clearly_ you do.”

Maru thinks about this. “A scandal?”

Slowly, a very strange smile spreads on Yamapi’s face. “Exactly how open-minded are you?”

.

Jin doesn’t like it, but he gets incognito and aims the camera anyway. These heels are killing him and his thong is riding up his ass (hey, panty lines are serious business okay, and besides it goes with the bra), but he manages to get some really good incriminating shots of Yamapi accosting Maru in the back alley.

One picture gets randomly dropped in the hallway, but the rest go into Jin’s private collection.

.

“… and in conclusion, we all feel that it would be the best interest of the company if you returned to KAT-TUN.”

Maru doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He’s got a _reputation_ now. Manager-san giving him a lecture on displaying professionalism with his _boyfriend_ is probably the most embarrassing thing Maru’s ever experienced in the length of his entire career. Even when Maru denied it, Manager-san acted like he’d heard it a thousand times before (which is probably true) and went on like Maru hadn’t said anything.

The faces gawking at him as he left the conference room made Maru feel abnormally good, like he did something impressive or heroic. He doesn’t think that making out with Yamapi was any big deal, but apparently Yamapi’s pickier than his own reputation leads him to be. Maru even got some nasty glares that reeked of jealousy before he got halfway down the hallway.

Yamapi’s waiting for him at the door to KAT-TUN’s room, looking exhausted but still managing to kiss the breath out of him in front of the onlookers. Maru’s a little dazed when they part, but then Yamapi cups his jaw and whispers in his ear, “We have to keep up the lie at least for a couple months before we can have a dramatic breakup.”

Maru’s strangely looking forward to this. “Can we throw things?”

“I figure you can just cheat on me or something,” Yamapi replies with a laugh. “And then I’ll get the sympathy.”

As Maru walks into the room and gets glomped by five people, he can’t decide which one to cheat on Yamapi _with_.

.

“Ryo-tan!” Tegoshi exclaims, pouncing on Ryo before he’s even sat all the way down. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Ryo says honestly, ignoring the half-second flinch where he thought Tegoshi was going to punch him.

“Welcome back!” Koyama sings, holding out another basket with yellow ribbons. “For Ryo-chan.”

Ryo wrinkles his nose. “I don’t like fruit.”

Koyama sniffles.

“Okay, okay.” Ryo reaches for a peach and sinks his teeth into it. “Mphter?”

“You got nicer,” Shige observes, looking up from the paper he’s writing to peer curiously at Ryo through his glasses.

“Did not, you little shit,” Ryo shoots back.

Shige grins. “Yeah you did.”

Ryo turns his attention to Yamapi. “I cannot believe you sucked face with Nakamaru.”

“Had to get you back somehow,” Yamapi replies with a wink.

Ryo knows he’s lying, but he smiles happily anyway. He missed how important these guys made him feel. “Okay slackers,” he addresses them all. “I’m back now, so you actually have to work.”

Most of all, he missed how Yamapi let him play leader.

.

“That was worse than when Jin went to America,” Koki says seriously, giving Maru his full attention.

“Jin was gone for six months,” Maru points out. “I was gone for three weeks.”

“So much worse,” Koki reiterates.

Ueda stands in front of him, looking more hurt than angry. “The next time you have a problem, you come to me. _I’m_ your leader, not fucking Yamashita.”

Maru’s not sure what he’s referring to, but he nods anyway. Either way, he’ll do it.

Kame’s tracing the pattern on his shoe. “You don’t really think we’re inconsiderate morons who don’t care about your education, do you?”

“No!” Maru exclaimed. “I never said that, I swear. I know you guys are just kidding -”

“I’m only going to say this once,” Jin jumps in, “because this sensitive shit isn’t my style. We all make up KAT-TUN, and it doesn’t matter whose name starts with what letter, if it’s not the six of us together, it’s not KAT-TUN. Get it?”

“Yes,” Maru says quickly. “I’m sorry I don’t have more confidence in myself.”

Ueda grabs his face. “The way you sang with NewS? You’re going to sing like that for me. I don’t care what Yamashita said to you. I don’t need to fill your head with motivational bullshit because you should know how important you are to this group. KAT-TUN always does their best no matter what _because_ we’re KAT-TUN. Even ugly Taguchi is important because he gives us someone to make fun of who doesn’t get all pissy like Kame.”

Junno beams. “I guess we all have our roles.”

Kame rolls his eyes and plays with Ueda’s hair because he knows Ueda hates that. “No matter what, Nakamaru, there’s no one who can be a better N than you.”

Smiling stupidly, Maru leans back in his chair and looks at each of them in turn, watching Ueda bat at Kame’s hand that doesn’t move, Koki’s guilty eyes that silently devote to be a better friend, Junno’s oblivious happiness, and Jin’s blatant avoidance of the entire situation because it hits entirely too close to his heart.

While NewS was like a fun vacation, KAT-TUN is definitely his home. He has a role to play too, one which involves lightening up too-serious situations as well as keeping his bandmates from killing each other.

“You know who else’s name starts with N?” Maru ponders out loud. “Ninomiya.”

The six of them laughing together sounds more harmonious than any song they’ve ever sang.


End file.
